


Rin, the hero

by saiicchin



Category: Magic Kyun! Renaissance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiicchin/pseuds/saiicchin
Summary: Monet finally finds someone who he loves... maybe.





	

I always have my skill to draw, that’s all I ever wanted. Something like friends was something so unnecessary… But my mother always forced me to establish a relationship with other kids from my age.   
“Something like friends… I’m okay as long as I have my drawings.” I said.  
“Monet…” Mum sighed. “I know you love you drawings more than anything… but if something happens to you…”  
“Don’t worry. In my monochromatic world, I’m perfectly fine by myself.”

I know she didn’t trust my words… but that was the reality. I’m fine by myself.

One day, I was drawing in my garden when the wind toked away my paint.  
“Leave it to me, Monet!” Rintaro screamed, running to catch the paint. He was my cousin, two years older than me. He was always cooking for me, because I was so immerse in my work that I forget I have to eat.   
The afternoon came, but Rintaro doesn’t showed up. I was a little uneasy, so I decided to search for him. It was his first time in my house, so the probabilities to get lost for him were high.   
The wind was powerful that afternoon. My anxiety became bigger.   
“Rintaro!”   
“…”  
“Pyu pyu!” 

What was that sound? 

I decided to go after that animal-like sound, and I ended up finding Rintaro with a… hedgehog?   
“What are you doing here with that animal?” I said when the hedgehog jump to my shoulder.  
“The wind was so strong Monet! He was alone and hurt… I can’t leave him behind! Plus… I’m sorry!” Rintaro bow his head. “Your monochrome paint fell into the water… I couldn’t reach it at time…”  
“Don’t feel sorry… But… can you tell me why you are naked?”  
“Oh… I tried to catch the paint but… the current dragged it away… I fell and well…” He rub his neck.  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“… You know I can redraw that… Why you tried to catch it?” I asked.  
Rintaro looked surprised. “That’s true… You can redraw everything… I didn’t realized…”  
“But you know Monet…” Rintaro continued. “You looked so happy drawing today… that I wanted to protect your happiness… maybe.”  
*Badump*  
“Ba… badump?” I thought. “This feeling is sympathy… nothing more.”   
“What?” Rintaro asked.  
“Hm?” I didn’t realizing I was thinking out loud.  
“What do you mean?” Rintaro close the distance between us.  
*Badump*  
“It’s… It’s nothing…” I turned away. “Wear this or you will catch a cold.” I gave him my jacket.  
“Thanks!” I could feel his hot smile.

We returned to home with the hedgehog. Rintaro treated its injury.  
“How is he?” I asked.  
“Is ‘she’, not ‘he’” Rintaro answered. “And she’s ok.”  
I sighed. “That’s nice.”   
“Brother!” My twin appeared. “Oh! That’s cute! Gimme that!” He pointed at the hedgehog.   
I refused. “Rin is mine.”  
Rintaro looked at me.  
“Not you, the hedgehog.” I explained.  
“I-I see…” Rintaro babbled. 

I spent the night watching Rin. Since Rintaro said he fell into the water to rescue my paint, I couldn’t stop thinking in him, so I decided to call the hedgehog “Rin”, like my hero. But Rintaro is a male name, so Rin was the appropriate to the little and cute animal. Cute like my hero.  
When I was alone, Rin was always by my side, so I always felt Rintaro by my side.


End file.
